


Uncommon Readers

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Metafiction, POV Third Person, Present Tense, hoards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many treasures to be found in the Hoard of Random Scraps of Paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncommon Readers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



"Look at this one!"

The little dragons converge on the parchment. It's a chivalric romance, full of passion and pining and knights penetrating each other with their mighty lances, and —

— and just as they're getting to a really good bit, a shadow falls over them.

"What's this?" booms the dragon whose hoard they're playing in. He picks up the parchment between foreclaw and thumbclaw, and squints at it with three of his eyes.

"Filth," he says decidedly. "Not having that in my hoard." Moments later, the parchment is ash on the breeze, and the dragon is off to tidy another of the many piles of paper that fill the cavern.

"He _always_ does that," says the littlest of the little dragons.

"When _I_ have a hoard," says the eldest of the little dragons, "I'll have better taste. And of course you'll all be welcome to visit any time." It sighs, dislodging a fragment of ash that had settled on its nose. "But I'm not nearly big enough to hold a hoard all by myself yet."

One of the middle-sized little dragons looks thoughtful. "What if," it says, "we start a hoard _together?_ We all help gather stories, and help protect them, and we all agree not to torch anybody else's story even if we think it's silly. It could be a... a hoard of our own."

And that's where it all begins.


End file.
